


Fighting It

by smilingsprout



Series: Dreamkkuno [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Toxic original character - Freeform, not between the main couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsprout/pseuds/smilingsprout
Summary: Their relationship has been so great so far. Everyone has been supporting the both of them really well. But, can a single new man shake things up?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamkkuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188311
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. Sneaky peeky

**Author's Note:**

> I added an original character because I couldn't bear turning anyone into a bad character :')

A month later...

"I'm streaming today to officially add two new members in the DSMP." Dream said, making his chat go crazy. 

_IS IT SYKKUNO???_

_YOUR BOYFRIEND???_

_PLEASE BE SYKKUNO_

Dream chuckled. "Of course. One of them is Sykkuno. But, another one is the new viral streamer, Jake Hanz."

_wtf JAKE?_

_He's just a newbie whot_

_This MF?_

_LMAO do you want views so bad that you need to add such a toxic player_

.  
.  
.

"Dream, you don't know? Jake has been bullying Sykkuno since the first day he joined the server."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold night. The clock was pointing at 10, reminding Sykkuno that he had something to do at 10pm. As always, since a month ago. He lived in Las Vegas now. Because his home was finally fully repaired even though he was somewhat still traumatised to be in the house sometimes.

At 10pm, it would be 1am for Dream. His boyfriend. He still felt weird to just call Dream his boyfriend but they have been very fond like a normal couple lately, minus all the touching. They had never talked about that. Like, at all. They had never kissed each other either. Except for that one time when Sykkuno crazily went for a kiss on Dream's cheek. 

He rushed to his bedroom, picking up his phone and later on called the contact,

Kley ❤️

People would totally meme on him for spelling his own boyfriend's name but it's just something he loved doing. It rang only a few seconds before Dream picked up the call.

"Sykkuno." Dream's voice sounded like he felt relieved. Honestly, Sykkuno just felt as relieved after hearing his voice. 

Maybe they were new in the whole relationship thing. But, they both knew that they both missed each other so much.

"I miss you so much, baby." Dream had been calling him with the new nickname, which Sykkuno kinda liked, not gonna lie. 

"I miss you too, Clay. I just watched your new manhunt video. I was so nervous but then you won!" Sykkuno said cheerfully, trying to make sure his man wouldn't feel so much pain with their long distance relationship.

"You watched it? I'm embarrassed now." 

Sykkuno laughed. "What do you mean you're embarrassed? You did great and if it was me, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Like… at all." 

"You are looking down to yourself. Well, you are going to be in the Dream SMP tomorrow." 

Sykkuno smiled. "Thank you for the chance, Dream. I will do my best being a member of that server."

"I know you will do great. You know about the other member in the DSMP tomorrow, right?"

Oh, there's another?

"Not really… I've just been playing Valorant today."

"It's the new viral streamer that got like 1 million subscribers on Twitch in a week because he is a model."

"Ohhh. I've heard of him!" Sykkuno remembered now. His timeline had been full with that guy's name. "Jake Hanz, right? How'd you know him?"

He heard a chuckle from his boyfriend and Sykkuno totally felt comfort just by that little noise. 

"He became a fast friend with Karl. Karl's basically fast friend with everyone and we just got a huge request from his whole fandom for him to join the server. I wasn't really going to add him yet but it was another level of pressure from his fans." Dream sounded tired all of a sudden.

Oh no, they should stop talking about their business life here.

"It's okay, Clay. I'm sure you made a great decision." Sykkuno took a deep breath. He laid on his bed softly, hugging his pillow. "Are you not sleepy yet?"

"You know I can't sleep when I miss you too much."

Sykkuno actually moved his phone away because he couldn't stand the shyness attacking him. "Oh God, Dream. I'm calling you, that's not enough?"

"Is that even a question? Is calling me enough for you, Sykkuno?"

Dream attacked him back. Oh no.

"We-well." No, it's not enough for him as well. "Not really. I miss you too." He lowered his voice, still shy to admit it but he was real sad about it as well.

"You know my house is always… Always open for you." 

"I know. But, I just-" He was just scared to move forward, honestly. Being in a real relationship was already too forward for him. Plus, it was with Dream. Such a huge person in the Minecraft community.

"I understand. I just want to remind you about that. Also, I miss snuggling with you after a horror movie." 

Dream was going to deliver much more pain to him, wasn't he?

"Those good old days. Don't worry, Clay. I'm pretty sure we will meet again. Soon. Soon. Really soon." Sykkuno said it way too obviously. 

Yes, he was actually planning on a surprise for Clay. 

"Sykkuno, are you trolling?"

Sykkuno laughed out loud. Dream sounded like he was about to lose his mind or something. "Oh Jesus, don't be mad at me. I'm… I'm… I'm going to visit you soon, if you don't mind, of course."

"..." It was such a long silent from Dream.

"Clay, you okay…?" 

"I love you."

It was out of sudden but Sykkuno was already blushing like a tomato. "I.. I love you too."

Somehow, he could feel Dream's smile even though neither of them actually turned on the camera. 

"Uh uh? I love you more than you love me though, plant boy."

Did Dream just call him plant boy?

"Oh, really? You're just a green blob! How much love could you possibly give? Plants can regenerate love just like they regenerate food!"

They were back at their weird argument. They might be bantering but Sykkuno was dead sure both of them were smiling throughout the process.

"You called me a green blob, baby?"

"And you called me a plant boy, Clay."

"But, you are a plant boy!"

"I am but coming from you, it sounds like you have something bad planned in your head. Are you trying to crop my sprouts?"

"Did you say Corpse, Sykkuno?"

"I didn't. Even if I did, what's wrong with me saying my bestie's name?"

Sykkuno knew that Dream easily got jealous by now. In just a month's time, he learnt a lot. A lot.

"Alright, then. You don't love me."

Sykkuno laughed. "Clay, stop sulking. Stop sulking and I will order the ticket to Orlando tomorrow."

"Really?" Dream recovered from that really quickly, didn't he?

"Er.." Sykkuno chuckled awkwardly. "Not tomorrow though. But, maybe in two weeks from now?"

"Oh my God, you are serious, right babe?"

Sykkuno nodded then realised that Dream couldn't see him nodding so he just hummed a yes. 

"Okay, good. Good. Come over. I'll make sure this time you don't go back to Las Vegas anymore."

Sykkuno laughed again. Dream is actually really funny. He is so dramatic.

"You should sleep, Clay. It's getting late."

"But, I want to keep listening to your voice. Can you tell stories until I fall asleep?"

"Huh? How old are you? Six?"

"If that will make you read me a story then, yes."

Sykkuno smiled. Dream is literally the cutest man ever. "Okay, once upon a time, there were two green creatures. They were a green ball and a sprout. The green ball was tough, brave and smart. However, the sprout was basically a clown disguised as a sprout."

"Sykkuno-"

"Er, yup?"

"If this is what you are going to read to our kids in the future, I'm concerned."

It was just two words. Our kids. But, it had such a big impact on Sykkuno. He was speechless for a while until he recovered himself.

"You haven't even heard half the story yet, Mr Dream." 

"Okay, fine. Continue then, Mr Sykkuno."

So, he continued. 

"One day, the ball was rolling down a hill. It hit the sprout. The sprout died at the spot. The end."

It was a long silence. 

"... Sykkuno..."

He just hummed, ready to laugh. 

"What the hell was that? You made me widely awake. Don't you know a story about Mermaid? Snow White?"

"Those stories are lame, Clay. What are you talking about?"

The point was to get Dream to sleep. But, the way they were talking, they were definitely doing the opposite.

However, they actually kept talking on the phone until Dream fell asleep, then Sykkuno fell asleep too. Both of them didn't end the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is good enough? :C


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to hate Jake :)

Sykkuno was a little bit late to join the server because he was busy setting up his new table to his new pc set. Yes, he bought a new set for his home in Vegas because it would be too much trouble for him to bring the set from Orlando. Also, Dream funded him again for that because to Dream, he wouldn't have to worry about missing his streaming schedule if he would ever come over, which he would.

Honestly, he didn't know how much money Dream had spent on him already. Too much. A little bit too much. 

He lurked in the Discord application and there were George and the new guy, Jake. He didn't know if he should join the call or not. Well, he just joined and the first thing he heard was George greeting him.

"Sykkuno!" He sounded cheerful.

"Hi George!" Sykkuno replied with the same energy. "I'm really sorry for being late. Did Dream announce everything already?"

"He did. But, no worries. I'm still here to show you the world." George memed the Aladdin movie, didn't he?

Sykkuno joined the world and in a few seconds, he was teleported to the mainland. Whoa, the world looked amazing.

"Wait, there's someone here?" 

It was an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes! Jake, we have Sykkuno here." George functioned as the guidance.

Sykkuno was shy at first to say anything but he guessed he should be saying something. 

"Hi Jake! I'm Sykkuno."

The guy laughed. "Wait, who's Sykkuno?" 

Judging by his tone, he didn't sound as friendly as his other friends that he met so far.

"Sykkuno is a very famous Twitch streamer, Jake. And, he is Dream's boyfriend." George answered for him. Maybe he could sense the little rudeness that Jake had used in his tone.

"Wait what the fuck? Dream's boyfriend?" Jake laughed again. 

Sykkuno began to feel uncomfortable. Good thing he wasn't streaming but that guy Jake was definitely streaming.

"Yes, he is. Shut up, Jake." George was trying his best to defend Sykkuno. Pretty sure.

"I'm just a streamer for fun. How's your day going, George?" Sykkuno asked, trying to change the topic. He had played Jackbox with George before. He is a friendly dude. Nice dude. They also interacted a few times on Twitter.

"Doing great actually. Make yourself feel at home, okay? I need to go do some stuff. You can build your house anywhere you want." George said that in a hurry. Meaning, it would be just Sykkuno and Jake in the Discord call.

Sykkuno didn't talk. He felt too awkward and he didn't want to cause any uneasiness feeling between the both of them. So, he stayed quiet. 

But, Jake talked.

"I just ended my stream." Jake announced.

Oh. "I hope you had a great stream, Jake!"

Jake laughed again. This time, he sounded sarcastic. "Oh, shut the fuck up. You cringe."

Oh, wow. Sykkuno's eyes widened in shock. Oh boy. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said that and muted his microphone but it looked like the younger guy wasn't finished.

"Stop acting so fucking nice." 

Oh God, what is this guy's problem? 

Sykkuno didn't even talk anymore, but Jake kept going.

"I can't fucking think why would Dream take you. Maybe you give some great sex services, even though you definitely look like you don't even know what dick is."

Wait, that's too much.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Sykkuno asked. He was a little bit mad himself but his feelings were kind of hurt so bad and he couldn't even get mad. He never gets mad anyway. Ever.

"I don't know, bro. You're just so annoying."

Sykkuno took a deep breath. "Okay, if you say so. I'll just leave the call then. Great meeting you." Sykkuno left both the call and the server. 

That was something. Definitely.

Sykkuno didn't know if he would ever join the call with him ever again.

**jakehanzwibby**  
what a fucking softie

______

 **jakeyjakey**  
Lmao pretty sure he means that anime guy

 **jakepoggy**  
who watched the end of his stream would know XD

 **syklinear**  
That's not nice, bro

 **huntingbruh**  
If he meant syk, he's starting a war w syktwt even tho he'd def regret his move

_______

**From Corpse**

Sykkuno, u okay? 

I saw the tweet from Jake.

_______

**To Corpse**

Everything is fine!

Maybe he didn't mean me :)

:D Thank you for checking on me!

_______

**Corpse**

No problem :)

Maybe you can tell Dream

He will definitely do something about it.

______

**To Corpse**

Not yet, I guess.

I'm not even sure if he actahsully meant me or not

*actuallu

*actually

______

**Corpse**

Okay!

______

As soon as he finished texting with Corpse, he got a call from his own boyfriend, Dream. It was a video call. Sykkuno panicked. Oh, man. He would look like a mess right now. He didn't want to appear like a mess in front of Dream!

But, it had been ringing so long. So, he just picked up, with his thumb covering the front camera.

"You could just change your camera, you know." That's the first thing coming from Dream.

And he was right. He could've just done that. Sykkuno turned the camera to the back one. He walked slowly to the kitchen and washed his face.

"Did something happen today, babe?" 

Oh no. Did Dream hear it too?

"Nope. Nothing happened." It was something but noting unbearable. It's not like he hadn't been treated like that before. 

"You're lying. Jake told you something?" Dream sounded serious. They both turned on their camera but neither of them showed their faces.

"I'm… He did say something a little bit mean but it's okay honestly. I'm big enough to deal with it." He said it. He really didn't want Dream to do something huge like banning Jake on his first day.

"Okay… I know my man is strong." Dream suddenly showed his face. Sykkuno smiled immediately and changed the camera again. "But you should know that I've got your back."

"I kn-"

"In any ways..."

Sykkuno raised his eyebrows. Was Dream trying to make an adult joke there? "Did you mean… sexually?"

Dream wheezed. "Oh my god, you got the joke! Yes, I actually meant it both emotionally and physically..." There was a smirk by the end of his words.

Sykkuno was flushed red with embarrassment. Dream had never done a joke like that before. Honestly, Sykkuno didn't mind at all. He just felt a little bit shy, that's all. Plus, Dream is his boyfriend, after all.

"Dream, I'm thinking about… " Sykkuno cancelled that one. "Actually, I think… " it's so hard to speak up.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Dream read his mind. Fortunately. Or unfortunately since he felt ashamed now.

"Er.. Yes. Only if you want to split the bills though. I don't want you paying everything for me anymore. I… I want to try deepening what we have right now but..."

Dream was smiling like an idiot. "Of course. I'll split the bills. I totally agree. What about your house in Vegas? All the stuff?"

"About that, I'll get some people to bring them back to my parents. Maybe… you can join me. Meet my parents." Was that too soon? Sykkuno watched Dream as he looked speechless.

"Oh, wow. I'm actually… I'll be glad if you want to take me to meet your parents." 

Sykkuno opened his fridge. "We can also meet up with Corpse! He's going to hand deliver me the merch!"

Dream nodded. "Sure! Tell him to get me a free one as well."

He shook his head. "Nope, you're not getting the hoodie. You should become his best friend first. Unfortunately, the spot has been filled by me."

Dream rolled his eyes and Sykkuno just laughed at that. He loved to tease Dream these days. It's just comforting to tease each other and laugh about it together. 

"Wait, Sykkuno. I'm going to release my new merch real soon. Do you want to… be the model for it?"

Dream sure was kidding. "You're crazy, Dream. Nobody will buy it."

"You're wrong. Everyone will buy it. Maybe we should just do the photoshoot together. Pictures cropped to the neck. Okay?"

"Wait, that's actually really nice. Maybe you can just wear the round thingy again. Like what you did in Mr. Beast video."

They continued talking. Nothing really could stop them until they both realised how hungry they were and went off to get their dinner separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Dream was waiting at the hostel that he had rented right after he landed in California. It was a five hours flight. Again. He knew that it was tiring but he didn't care about that. He was excited but also nervous to meet Sykkuno's parents. Sykkuno didn't talk much about his parents. Same goes to him actually. They barely talked about something as personal as family. All they did was talk about weird and funny stuff. 

He stared at his phone, waiting for the call from his only lover. He couldn't believe how much he was in love with Sykkuno. He never fell for someone this deep before. He wasn't willing to do any of those before. Now, he was as much as a madman. Willing to do anything just to get the other guy to be happy.

"I'm so… in love with him. Aren't I?" He talked to himself, laughing at his own silliness.

In a few minutes of him staring at the ceiling, his phone rang and he picked it up almost immediately. "Dream, I'm at my parents house right now. I'll pick you up. Where are you?"

"Babe, I sent you the address." He would be a little bit mad if he wasn't talking to Sykkuno but he was, and he knew that Sykkuno is easily forgetful. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Clay." 

He heard a chuckle from him. He just smiled, waiting for him to say something else. 

"I haven't been driving that long for so long. My whole body is lanky now." The sudden whining made Dream feel for his man. 

"Just pick me up and I'll drive." His body was literally screaming the same way, but he could drive a few more hours. Also, he was in a flight, he wasn't the pilot. While Sykkuno, he was driving from Vegas to California for almost six hours.

"See you later then. Drive carefully, okay? Rest first if you don't feel like you can keep going." 

Just like that, they ended the call.

.  
.

Dream was waiting at the hotel lobby, with his bag. It was just a small bag. As soon as he saw Sykkuno stopping his car in front of the hotel, he adjusted his mask and his hoodie, walking to the counter to check out. He literally just sat in that hotel for an hour. 

Sykkuno called him and Dream already knew about it so he just didn't answer and went to his car. 

"Hey, babe." 

Oh God, no one knows how much he missed that guy being in front of him, not just virtually. 

"Clay!"

Sykkuno's joyful voice just gave a hit of serotonin to Dream and he didn't wait, he immediately ran to hug the shorter man. Sykkuno gladly hugged back.

"Wow, it has been soooo long." Dream sighed, his hands on Sykkuno's shoulders.

"Yes, it has."

Without any warning, Dream pulled his mask out and pecked Sykkuno's forehead. Then, he wore his mask again immediately.

"Oh-" Sykkuno was speechless but he was smiling because he didn't mind at all. 

"Give me the key."

Sykkuno shook his head. "Nope, I'll just drive. My parents house is like 30 minutes away."

Dream sighed. He nodded and got in the car. To be a little bit productive, he watched all of Sykkuno's moves. He found everything he did adorable. Of course, he was in love. No, Sykkuno is just naturally adorable no matter what.

He stared at every building, impressed with how San Gabriel looks. It gave the old town vibe for sure. 

"So, you're taking a really long break from streaming, right?" It wasn't really that long. Just three days for Sykkuno to settle down his moving agenda.

"Yeah, I kind of miss streaming. It's a nice break but very tiring."

Dream felt for his man again. "Told you I can drive us "

"Well, you're right but it's a lot easier for me to drive. Who knows what road you can barge in?"

Dream rolled his eyes, but his mouth was grinning. Entertained. "You really look down at my driving skills? I haven't even driven us around yet."

"Well… technically, you will drive us in the future… Right? Because I'm gonna move in with you."

Dream just nodded. Feeling a little bit sneaky, he patted Sykkuno's lap softly. "Okay, tell me when you're feeling it's too much. I can give a wonderful massage." He glanced to see Sykkuno's face being really red. 

Sykkuno held his face tightly, probably didn't want to let go of his laugh.

"I'm fine. Really."

"The flight is tonight. We barely have time left to spend with your parents." Dream watched his clock. It was 2pm and the flight would be at 8pm. They had only six hours.

"It's okay. They said they already prepared a barbecue party for us. We can just speed talk with them and prepare to leave for tonight."

"I feel bad that we can't stay over." Dream sighed. He felt like it was his fault about that. He would need to attend a very serious discussion the next day and he should already be home for that.

"It's okay, Dream. We'll have enough time to get to know each other."

"They are here!!"

A woman, looking like she was in her late 40s announced at the door as the gate opened. Dream was amazed by the house. The house was beautiful even though it had the most simple design ever.

"That's my mum." Sykkuno smiled. 

Dream looked over and saw some people moving Sykkuno's stuff from the lorry into his parents' home. Even though Sykkuno barely had stuff, he couldn't just fit everything in his car so he had to use the lorry service.

"Hello there!!" It was a very friendly greeting from Sykkuno's mum. Dream glanced at Sykkuno's dad next to her and he looked just as friendly. They all have beautiful smiles.

"Hiii!!" Dream tried to be as friendly. He bowed a little because he couldn't shake hands or anything with them. Covid rules.

"Mama, this is Clay. He's my… Boyfriend."

Dream smiled really wide when Sykkuno said that. He just felt the happiest. Like, he really has Sykkuno as his lover.

"Yes, you can call me Clay." Dream couldn't stop bowing a little because he looked like a giant there. Not that they are short but Dream is just a little too tall.

"Okay, Clay. You can call me mama and call my husband papa. Is that okay?"

Dream was totally shocked. He wasn't expecting the sudden agreement about the names. He glanced at Sykkuno and he sensed nothing other than a supportive smile from his boyfriend. "Okay… maa- ma!"

"Okay, come on in. Go take your shower and I'll make sure your food is done as soon as the both of you come out."

Dream just tailed Sykkuno like a baby. He actually held the corner of Sykkuno's hoodie. Sykkuno didn't mind so it's okay. 

Sykkuno led him into a room. "Well, my house has an extra room but the room is not really working at its best plus… We can share… right?" Sykkuno looked so nervous while Dream was enjoying the time of his life already. 

"Yeah sure. I don't mind at all. If you're still shy or anything, just remember that we aren't even staying tonight." He was happy but he couldn't just barge into it without thinking of what Sykkuno could possibly think about the case.

They both put down their clothes bags. Dream stretched, flexing his muscles here and there in front of Sykkuno. He didn't want to make it obvious, but Sykkuno moving into the bathroom without realising his move put his hope down real quick.

"I'll use the bathroom."

Sighing poorly, he sat on the bed and looked around. The whole room was very Sykkuno and actually, he realised that the first design he had for Sykkuno's room in his house probably wasn't his type. He realised how simple the man was. 

He heard the shower running. Waiting patiently, he began laying stomach down on the bed, his feet totally out of the bed because it was a queen sized bed. It couldn't cover his total length. He hummed his song Roadtrip softly.

When he was almost at the end of his song, he realised that Sykkuno was at the door, in his bathrobe. He couldn't help but feel something. So, he slowly looked away, even though he looked back almost as fast.

His hair wet and his skin showed more than he usually used to see. Tempted, yes. But, he couldn't just give in right now. That would be silly.

"You don't want to take a shower?" The question was soft and caring. Dream just fell more and more into the sweetness of his voice.

"Yeah, I want to- to-" Oh God, he was stuttering like crazy. He pulled out his towel from his bag and rushed into the bathroom. He took a deep breath and calmly took his shower. A cold one.

When he was finished, he just wiped everything and came out of the room with his towel at his waist. He wanted to show. He wasn't planning on covering up first and the first thing he saw was Sykkuno sleeping.

Oh, really.

He was about to show his body. A little bit. Whatever, he wore his clothes and he laid beside him, hands slowly reaching to hug Sykkuno. At first, Sykkuno was flinching away but he was just surprised.

"Oh, wanna take a nap with me?"

That was the cutest of Sykkuno ever. Dream could barely breathe. He just nodded, his chin hitting Sykkuno's shoulder. He also hummed a bit.

"Okay." Sykkuno took his hand and put it on his waist. Speechless, Dream just let him lead the touch. 

"Have a good nap, Clay..." He sounded drowsy. 

Without escaping his chances, he hugged Sykkuno tightly. They both were drowned with the same smell of citrus from Sykkuno's shampoo. In a few minutes, he fell asleep too.

__________________________________

"Jake, remember eight years ago?"

Jake was playing Valorant with his group of friends. But, only Aaron and him were on Discord call. 

"What's up with eight years ago?" Jake honestly didn't care what the dude was trying to say.

"You catfished a guy acting as a girl. For the whole two months. You don't remember at all?" Aaron suddenly got his whole attention.

Actually, Jake remembered that moment pretty well. The guy he catfished before was really heartbroken when he sent him the picture of his dick after they dated for a month. He really thought he was a girl. What a dumb bitch.

"Yeah, I remember that. Why'd you bring that up?" He aced the last round, giving their team a victory. "Man?"

Aaron really went silent. 

"Oh-oh sorry. I was checking out stuff." Aaron chuckled. "You are dissing the soft boy, Sykkuno right now, right?"

Jake's eyebrows were conflicted. What the fuck was his friend trying to say?

"What does that softie have to do with the information?"

"Okay, so… I know you're dumb. I logged in into your discord account that you used eight years ago to pull your pranks. Then, I realised something really fishy. If you can find the chat you had with the one you pranked before, you'll know that Sykkuno is the guy because he hasn't changed his freaking discord."

Jake was most definitely shocked. His jaw dropped. "What the fuck? Are you sure?" He pulled out his notebook and went to log in into his discord for pranking. Using his notebook that he wrote his entire usernames, emails and password, as a guide.

He scrolled down until he saw Sykkuno.

He laughed out loud. "What the fuck!" He actually smiled when he saw the chat they had before. "Wow thanks man for checking it out even though it is sus how you checked that account without any permission from me."

"You're gonna use it against him?"

Of course.

So, the man that he broke eight years ago turned out to be Sykkuno. Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not well rn. But I hope this chapter was ok for u guys.


End file.
